Saying Good-bye
by Aoi-san
Summary: Duo has to say good-bye to someone; light shounen-ai warning


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and it's fun to mess with characters.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this story, but a friend encouraged me to post it up.  
  
  
Saying Good-bye  
  
Warning: Slight shounen-ai.  
  
Duo stared at the wall of the hostpital in shock. It had all happened so quickly. His blue-violet  
eyes looked unfocused, and a look of distraught that seemed unnatural on his pretty face was there  
nonetheless. The events of about an hour ago played through his mind. He'd been laughing and  
joking with Hilde, and then the car had appeared out of nowhere. They'd tried to stop, but all had  
been in vain.  
  
Duo had managed to escape with just a few cuts, which were all bandaged at the moment. But Hilde,  
well, the doctors still refused to tell him anything about her condition. That was a bad sign.  
Everything seemed surreal to Duo, like some ongoing nightmare. He prayed to wake up and be at   
home, with Hilde by his side, alive and well.  
  
He was suprised when Heero arrived. The stoic piolet was one of the last people Duo would have   
expected to see. Duo blinked, thinking for a moment he saw concern in those colbalt blue eyes,  
but it was gone, and Duo decided it had never been there.  
  
Heero crossed the room and sat down next to him, "How is she?"  
  
Duo fought against the tears that threatened to fall, "I...I don't know. They won't tell me   
anything."  
  
Heero nodded silently, he'd been expecting than answer. He hadn't been expecting to see Duo near  
tears, though, and it slightly suprised him. What suprised him more was when Duo actually started  
crying. Heero felt a sympathetic pang from somewhere deep inside him, which shocked him more than  
Duo suddenly turning into a monkey would have.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Heero," Duo apologized through his tears, reading more into Heero's silence than  
was actually there.  
  
Heero shook his head, causing Duo to look at him in mild suprise, "It's understandable."  
  
"Heero?" Duo questioned, confused by Heero's completely non-Heero-like actions.  
  
Heero suprised him even more by hugging him tightly. Duo let his tears continue to fall while   
Heero held him close. Heero lightly patted his back when Duo began to hiccup. This unusual   
display of affection had both boys confused.  
  
"You look worn out, Duo," Heero stated, "You should get some rest."  
  
"But --"  
  
Heero cut Duo off, "I'll wake you if the doctors give any updates on Hilde's situation."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I...I can't believe she's gone," Duo whispered emotionally as he and Heero stood outside a small  
funeral home dressed in black. They both climbed into a car, Heero on the driver's side. Slowly   
they pulled out, following the hearst that carried the casket Hilde slept eternally in.  
  
It had been all Duo could do to look at Hilde one last time during the visitation, and he'd broken  
down into tears even then. "How many tears can a person cry?" he'd asked Heero, who, of course,  
hadn't known the answer.  
  
Time passed and finally the funeral was over. People walked to their cars and drove off, but Duo   
remained, staring at the closed casket. Heero stood next to him. The braided boy softly kissed  
the surface of the casket and stepped back.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it, Hilde," Duo swallowed hard, "I hate good-byes. But...I'm saying good-bye  
now. Take care of *Solo, Sister Helen, and Father Maxwell for me, okay?"  
  
Duo hugged Heero tightly as his tears came once again. The solemn soldier returned the embrace.  
He wasn't quite sure how to soothe Duo's pain, so he just held him close while he cried his heart  
out. Then he brushed some stray strands of hair out of Duo's face and gently wiped away his tears.  
  
"Everyone who ever loves me ends up dying," Duo commented sadly.  
  
"I won't die on you," Heero stated, tilting Duo's face upward as the braided boy pondered the  
meaning of those words. Heero brought his lips to Duo's and softly kissed him. "Come on, I'll  
take you home."  
  
Duo clung to his arm, "You won't leave me alone?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to."  
  
A/N: * Solo is an orphan Duo was close to while he was still on the streets who died; Sister  
Helen and Father Maxwell were inhabitants of the church Duo stayed in that died when the church  
was destroyed  
  
I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at fanfiction shounen-ai; and my...it's either second or  
third attempt at shounen-ai. 


End file.
